Benson
Benson&Sare was an american sitcom created by Mike Sare and Mike Benson, starring the former in thier roles on the show, in the Beachway House, on 182 Beachway Way. Cast And Characters Michael Benson played Benson Beachway, a comedic, slightly dumb, and impatient brother and roommate of Sare Beachway, up to Season 5, Benson lived with Sare, however in Season 5, Benson temporairly takes a vacation, causing Cousin Anna to move in with Sare. This ended when Benson moved back in with Sare and Cousin Anna, starting the "sleeping gag". In Season 6, Benson and Sare open a bar, known as The Smar'e Bar, much to Auntie Kathy's disaprooval, this causes Cousin Anna, to take Auntie Kathy's side, but later changes her mind. Unlike Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy, Benson and Sare both are the original characters in the show. (Season 1-6) Mike Sare played Sare Beachway, a laidback and casual brother of Benson Beachway, they had a fight and rumored to end thier friendship in Season 3. In Season 4 and 5, Benson planned to move out, much to Sare's disaproval, this was also the case with Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy. During Season 6, Sare along with Benson open The Smar'e Bar. (Season 1-6) Natalie Sare played Auntie "Kathy" Beachway the annoying yet awlays there aunt of Benson and Sare Beachway, she owns a cat, who is constantly switching sets between seasons 4-5. In the show, Auntie Kathy owns Cinnabon, while Benson and Sare own Meow-Meow. Meow-Meow is played by Creamy Sare. (Auntie Kathy, Season 1-6, Creamy Sare, Season 1-6) Erin Sweeney plays Cousin Anna, Benson and Sare's cousin. She is slightly crazy and is awlays up for an adventure. Premiered in Season 3, Cousin Anna usually clings with either Auntie Kathy or Sare, depending on the situration. The character is the least developed character so far. Cousin Anna left the sieres, during Season 5, and would not be in the show for Season 6, the final season. (Season 3-5) Season Summery of Season 2-present The Sieres premiered with it's second season in 2010, with the eposide The Christmas Special. Where Benson and Sare show thier gifts and Benson gets a laptop for christmas. Later in season 2, Benson decides to go hunting and Sare and Auntie Kathy are against this. Season 3 premiers with the Qauker oats plot and The fighting eposides, as well as an epic flashback eposide. (The Fight) Season 4 starts with the "Moving Out" plot, where Benson is trying to move out but doesn't want Sare or Cousin Anna to know. Then comes the appartment plot, where Auntie "Kathy" Beachway needs an appartment. The first appartment she lives in is a small dirty appartment (not featured on the show), she moves out of it because of complaints and after searching for a while decides to move in with Benson and Sare. This doesn't last very long though, because soon Benson & Sare find her presence annoying and they "kick her out" only to find a small, ugly and some what scary appartment. (shown) Season 5, premiers with the Benson moving out plot, as it begans to become very strong, and very potential. Cousin Anna figures out earlier in the Season, and Sare attempts to convince Benson not to move out, but unsuccessful at first. Auntie Kathy finally figures out that Benson is moving out in The Final Move Out, Part One and in The Final Move Out, Part Two, Sare convinces Benson to take a vacation to Las Vegas, Benson then leaves the set, and the set is overviewed with the song "I will remember you". Season 6, takes place as Benson has returned, and Cousin Anna is no where to be seen, Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy decorate the appartment christmas-ish, which Benson claims they'd better clean this up, Benson and Sare talk back and forth and decide to open a bar in the town. Season Six, Benson and Sare open The Smar'e Bar, construction as well as cleaning of this bar is seen in Season Six, and is the main plot of the season. However the bar does not open until Season seven. In Season Seven (upcoming) we see Cousin Anna where Cousin Anna is often playing pool with Sare or Benson, or in some cases both. However due to Erin Sweeney's leaving and plot issues, Season Seven was never filmed and the only eposide was released as part of Special Features on the Benson & Sare: BOX SET. Airing Times Benson & Sare no longer airs every night as part of It's Time For Sarchi. The show has been replaced with newer shows such as Mike's Animal Adventures and Mission Control previousilly known as Space Buddies. Benson & Sare has since seased production because of lacks of plots. Eposide Guide See List of Benson&Sare Eposides Movie In October, 2011, a movie was announced it has been titled Benson & Sare: The Movie. Character Apperances Auntie Kathy has appereared ever since ep 5, season 1. Cousin Anna has appereared since ep 2, season 3. Benson and Sare premiered in season 1, and had been in the sieres, ever since, however for 4 eposides during season 5, Benson was not in these.